Grocery store and other retail customers are known to make their purchasing decisions in three to seven seconds among different brands of the same product. An important attention-grabbing feature of the product is its labeling. Therefore, it is desirable for a manufacturer competing against manufacturers of the same general product to label their products in such a way as to attract the attention of the consumer.
It is known in labels to use techniques such as hot melt stamping to provide a reflective film to all or parts of a product label. In that type of a process, a web of metallic film is die cut and laminated onto the top surface of a base layer to produce the metallic or reflective portions on the label. For example, the features of a design or certain letters of a word may be die cut out of the metallized film and laminated to the top of the base sheet.
This process is relatively wasteful of metallic film material and also is so common that its attention-getting value is diluted. In addition, because the hot stamp graphics become flush with the top surface of the label, there is no depth or three-dimensional aspect to the label.